


Te Quiero Puta

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Blow Jobs, Community: hogwarts365, Dominant Draco, Drabble, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks, maybe months, of mental torture, Draco finally gives in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Quiero Puta

“Draco, look!” Pansy hissed, as she impatiently patted Draco on his shoulder, nearly spilling his drink. “This is the third one this week.”

“I’m glad you’re counting,” Draco sneered, feigning lack of interest, but deep inside his body a savage beast was slowly coming out of hibernation, eager to rip his intended victim to shreds. “Could we please leave?”

“Heck no,” Pansy shrieked, clearly enjoying herself.  There wasn’t a day without her complaining about him, but she just couldn’t resist her curiosity. “Meddling with Mudbloods…”

“Don’t use that word!” Draco snapped, realizing that he used the insult so many times that he lost count, but since the war ended it just disgusted him.

“Oh, look! They’re snogging. Disgusting,” Pansy exclaimed, ignoring Draco’s protest. Draco emptied his drink, while desperately wishing he stayed at home in his warm bed with nothing but his fantasies and his right hand…

“Outrageous! They’re going to the gents room together.”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Draco snapped, as he stood up and followed the two men, leaving a flabbergasted Pansy behind. He opened the door and although he knew what he was about to face, it still hurt. Potter leaned against the tiled wall as Creevey was on his knees,  his face buried in Potter’s privates.

“Harry James Potter! I don’t mean to be rude, but you’re such a whore!” Draco exclaimed, startling the two men.

“Excuse me?” Potter hissed, while pulling up his trousers.

“Mind your own…”

“Zip it, shrimp! ” Draco snarled, pushing Creevey aside. “Leave us!”

Creevey glared at Malfoy, but knew he was fighting a losing battle and left.

“Are you into toddlers now, Potter?” Draco sneered. “Don’t you have some dignity? Getting sucked off in the loo like a common slapper.”

“You dare…” Potter began, but Draco rudely interrupted him.

“Tomorrow I’m taking you to a decent restaurant. We will chat and behave like civilized people and after that, we’re going to my place, where I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to sit for a week. Do I make myself clear, Potter?”

“Y-yes…” Potter stuttered, still in shock.  Draco walked towards the door, opened it and turned around.

“And Potter? Don’t be late!”


End file.
